


Hindsight

by LikeTheBlackAndWhiteCat



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Supergirl (TV 2015), Torchwood
Genre: And where does that leave U.N.I.T?, Because they don't really stop to ask questions... they just shoot, But also not really..., I don't know... I really don't, Project Cadmus, So sort of a morality scale?, The DEO | Department of Extra-Normal Operations, The Hub (Torchwood), Then again they ARE considered the good guys..., United Nations Intelligence Taskforce (Doctor Who), are Torchwood more like the DEO or CADMUS?, basically all the secret task forces I can think of that deal with aliens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 08:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19373209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeTheBlackAndWhiteCat/pseuds/LikeTheBlackAndWhiteCat
Summary: It's quite simple isn't it?The Hero = Good, and The Villain = Bad.But that can't be all, after all, nobody wakes up in the morning, planning on being evil. Deep down, they have to truly believe that what they're doing is the right thing. And if that's the case then surely the villain of any story is simply the person with a different view to the protagonist?So what happens when there's multiple protagonists, each with a different view point? When a gun is fired, is it an necessary evil for the greater good, or the act of an evil murderer, hellbent on conforming the world to their vision?





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be honest, I'm not 100% sure where this is going.. but I've had this stuck in my head for months (literally - like since November or something stupid), and it's refused to go away so yeah... Hopefully it isn't total rubbish but feel free to let me know... 
> 
> Unfortunately, this part is short... like really short short shorty mcshortface short.... sorry? I'll certainly try to ensure each chapter is longer, but I guess this here is only really an introduction and so should be treated as such... so a really really short introduction... dammmnnn

You know how they say hindsight is 20/20? Well, it appeared to be the case no matter which planet - hell, which _multiverse_ \- you were from.

Indeed, man and alien alike, all parties in the room could clearly see which action - which _wrong_ decision - had caused them to stray from their individual paths, resulting in each life becoming so entangled in one another's that there was surely no more choices to make but the one they currently each faced; who would be the first to pull the trigger.

After all, they all knew it had to be done. _They_ were the good guys - working for, well, the greater good - whilst the others.... the other groups weren't. _They_ were the bad 'uns, the rotten eggs, the... the _scoundrels,_ each of the opposing individuals' - or organisations' - villain-y scale ranging from simply morally-grey to full-blown evil mastermind. 

And so, there were only two ways out; pull the trigger; or be the one shot.

But none of them wanted to do that. Because they were the good guys, and the others were all bad...  
And that's only a problem when all of the parties in the room truly believe it.

 


	2. 1 - Alex Danvers (DEO/Superfriends)

They were supposed to be undercover. 

The mission itself was pretty simple; observe, gather intel, collect evidence, and - above all - don't draw attention to yourself.

So, really, Alex should have known that it would end badly.

It was her own fault, really. She should have known better than to allow Agent Schott and her sister to tag along - alone they worked well (or adequately, she supposed) , focusing (for the most part) on the task ahead, but when paired together... with an audible sigh, her eyes drifted to the other end of the bar, where they were currently having a peanut tossing competition.

Suppressing an eye-roll as Winn almost choked (and whether his face was red due to embarrassment or lack of oxygen, she didn't know... nor would she admit to caring), she hailed the bartender, hoping that another scotch would her suffer through her companions' childish actions.

It was as she did this, that she felt an unnervingly familiar prickle at the back of her neck - someone was watching her. Scanning the room, she felt her body tense up as the realisation she'd failed to locate the culprit hit her. She stood up, intent on alerting her friends about the current situation, when a voice spoke.

"Behind you."

Spinning around, Alex’s eyes shot up to meet the easy smirk of the man in front of her. Clothed in a navy World War Two trench coat, and with an almost overpowering _aura_ of power about him, he should have been impossible to miss, sticking out like a sore thumb amidst the dingy pub, and yet...

"Perception filter." Still smirking, he pulled a small brass key, attached to a thin silver chain, from his pocket.

She raised an eyebrow, unimpressed.

"What?"

"Perception filter. It's, er, space time energy syphoned into, and around, this key - which, _incidentally_ belongs to the big guy.. er, _girl_ ... himself...herself... you know what I mean." He frowned slightly, a small frown appearing, before he shook it off with another easy smirk, "Doesn't matter. Look, long story short; this key makes me undetectable - _not invisible_ \- just unnoticeable."

The man shot her another grin, "But you should already know that - or has U.N.I.T's training standards gotten so lax that they no longer bother teaching their recruits that?"

"What's U.N.I.T?"

Alex made no attempt to hide _her_ smirk as her sister's sudden presence startled the cocky stranger.

"What...who...? No one creeps up on me - not like that - there's no way, unless..." The man's confusion quickly transformed into giddy delight as he grinned at Kara, "You're an alien!" 

Her sister's eyes widened, her panic clear as day - she was, after all, still in her civilian clothing. "What? Pffftt... no, I- alien - as if! Never heard anything so ridiculous, I mean, no, me...ha! I..." Kara gulped, “Yeah…” She trailed of timidly, averting her gaze to stare bashfully at the floor.

Once again, Alex was struck with the fact that they really needed to teach her sister how to lie better. Honestly, it was so far past the point of humorous, having headed straight into the territory of just plain ridiculous.

"You're an alien!" The man repeated, great big grin still slapped across his face, "You're an alien and you're with her. Aw man, this is just... it's fantastic, y'know." He looked from one woman to the other, his smile genuine. "Honestly, I wasn't sure I'd see the day that U.N.I.T fully embraced our extraterrestrial visitors - I mean, even the Doctor isn't mean to know  _everything_ \- and yet here we are, you and you both together working for..." He trailed off rather abruptly, his smile quickly transforming into a frown (honestly, Alex was beginning to think she was going to get whiplash from the number of times the man's emotions changed).   
"Wait, what do you mean 'What's U.N.I.T?' - you work for them?!"

"No, no we don't." She spoke to him slowly, as though addressing a small - and rather dumb - child, her patience starting to wear thin. "Now, are you going to tell me what you're on about - and why you were watching me - or do I need to get out the big guns?"

The man let out a low chuckle, annoying smirk back on his face but this time his eyes were cold -  _dangerous,_ even... "Threatening me, well now I  _know_ you're not U.N.I.T - those guys know better than to do that." 

"That doesn't answer my question." 

"No, it doesn't, does it?"  _Still_  smirking, he rolled up his sleeve as a device on his wrist-strap started beeping. "Well, I'd love to stay and exchange threats, but duty calls - there's a weevil on the move!" 

And, just like that, he was out the door, arm stretched in front of him as he tracked some... _thing,_ or whatever. 

With an annoyed sigh, she turned to meet the gaze of her just-as-stunned sister, who asked the very thing she'd been thinking; "That was bizarre right?"

Mutely, Alex nodded.

"Are we... following?"

Another nod. 

 

* * *

 

Whilst at the time it didn't seem like much, in hindsight that small choice was  _it._ She could have tried to salvage the original mission, to laugh off the weird encounter with that strange man and refocus on the task at hand. But she didn't.  
Instead, she told Supergirl to get a headstart on tracking down the stranger whilst she paid her tab and grabbed Agent Schott (who  _somehow_ had remained oblivious to the whole encounter) before following her sister out of the bar and into the rainy streets of National City. 

And honestly, she probably should have been dwelling on the important aspects of their conversation; the way the man spoke about things called  _perception filters_ and _U.N.I.T_ , his attitude towards working with aliens (how quickly he caught on to the fact Kara wasn't as human as she looked). But, honestly, the key thing on her admittedly slightly frazzled brain she left that establishment was one question;  _what the hell is a weevil?_


End file.
